


Unexpected

by foreshores



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreshores/pseuds/foreshores
Summary: In an AU where instead of Hannah mailing the tapes,  she decides to deliver them in person to the first recipient who catches her in the act.  The story just decides to shift from there.





	1. A Delivery Gone Sour

The echoes of screams and glass shattering had become a sound that Justin had gotten familiar with. Some circumstances were worse, while others served as a minor scuffle but to somebody who lived the normal suburban life this would have been a nightmare. _It was_ a nightmare but it was one that he had gotten himself acquainted with over the years. His mom just couldn’t stop finding shitty boyfriends; they just got worse while at the same time managing to become arousing for her and this was only an assumption.

Justin had come up with a ton of theories by now that he would discuss with Bryce or his boys whenever he stayed over at his place, which had become a frequent outing over the years. His life was already a shit storm so without his ‘brother’ to depend on, how was he supposed to deal with it? Bryce just made it seem so easy that at this point he didn’t care if he was just another charity case. He just did what was necessary to survive even if it meant committing some unspeakable acts in the name of friendship.

Getting his duffel bag ready, he tosses in a few old shirts and underwear. He doesn’t need to take much because most would consider what he was doing just an ordinary sleepover. _Scratch that. Sleepovers were for pussies._ Other days he might have even stopped meth Seth from unleashing his wrath on his saint mother who just didn’t know any better but he was tired of having to clean up her shit. Seth being brutish as he usually was won those anyway. They didn’t even seem to notice as he made his way through the front door, drowning out the noise. He slams the door shut behind him to acknowledge his presence. Seth would be far too occupied to even react so with a deflated ego Justin trudges down the stairs of his mother’s apartment, making it to the front door only to almost walk right into a face he definitely had not been expecting. “Hannah?”

Hannah Baker was indeed standing at his doorway, her appearance looking between stunned or just terrified. She was clutching a cardboard box in her hand to which Justin already found oddly puzzling. He assumed it was gift for whatever reason. Should he be flattered? Maybe she was trying to reconcile their earlier encounter or she was finally responding in her own way to the amount of texts he had sent as an apology. She smiles awkwardly, “Um, hey.”

“Hey? What’re you doing here?” Justin responds with the million-dollar smile that many girls at Liberty would die for.

Hannah shifts in her place and starts to back out. “Sorry, I --- I um, must’ve gotten the wrong address. ”

“Who are you looking for?” Justin asks with curiosity, his eyes glancing to the box in her grasp every now and then. 

“No one. I mean ---- no one here, apparently _._ ” There’s a bitter aftertaste in how Hannah pronounces the last word of that sentence. Justin who wasn’t usually the smartest light bulb could tell that her sarcastic sense of humor was misplaced somehow.

“Oh,” He fumbles to find the right words suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable himself. Now that she’s standing here, it makes Justin realize how bad he truly fucked up and she clearly feels the same way too because she’s given the indication that she’s about ready to bolt just by the sight of him. “Hannah --- Is everything okay?”

For a spilt moment she recoils, her eyes widening with a streak of optimism as if he said something informed. “Yeah,” She responds pulling herself together. “Everything is fine, or more or less everything will be… I guess. I’ll see you at school, Justin. ”

“Uh, okay?” Justin just stands there in bewilderment as she walks away, taking her _box_ with her. The weed he had earlier must’ve still been in his system because he wasn’t even sure if this conversation had taken place. Pulling his duffel bag close he began the journey towards Bryce’s house with his mind occasionally wondering to the oddly bizarre conversation he just had with Hannah Baker.

The sounds of laughter and music blaring could be heard a mile down the road to where Bryce lived which only meant one thing _;_ Bryce was having another party, with booze and a variety of girls to choose from. On any other day, Justin would have been eager to dive straight into the action but he was suddenly feeling exhausted. He just wanted to lie down and forget about Seth, about _everything_. 

* * *

“Justy!” Bryce hollered enthusiastically who was joined in by Montgomery, Zach and a few of the other boys in a round of applause and whoops. “Was wondering when you were gonna show up.”

“What’s the occasion?” Justin asked, the plastered grin on his face masking whatever was going on, on the inside.

Bryce snorted, taking a swing of the beer in his hand. “Does there need to be one? Here, let me get you a cold one.” He asked with a grin.

Justin shook his head finally realizing his deflated ego. “Nah --- I just wanna lie down. Is there somewhere I can crash?”

Bryce stepped up and gave him a pat on the back sideways. “Course, course. What’s mine is yours brother, see you in the morning.”

_What’s mine is yours…_

It was hard to miss the eager reminder that he remained Bryce Walker’s property. Ever since that unfaithful night, those words had taken in a new meaning but he was too much a pussy and a coward to ever do anything about it but it didn’t make what he did or what he didn’t do sting any less. “Yeah.” Justin didn’t even greet the others as he wondered aimlessly into the pool house and immediately fell onto the nearest couch, finally resting his eyes and taking his mind off whatever shitstorm he had conquered up earlier. 


	2. The Box of Tapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin receives the tapes.

Hannah walked the deserted streets of Justin’s neighborhood somberly, the box of tapes held firmly in her grasp as a final lifeline. Her mind was ignoring the dodgy atmosphere that evidently surrounded her. This was America afterall. Someone could just as easily pick her off the street and do vile and depraved things to her. She heard it on the news all the times, kids going missing because they were at the wrong place and wrong time and silently she was accepting all options. Perhaps someone would do the job for her and she would have to go through such a hassle but as she continued to walk something else stirred up inside her. She not been expecting _that_ outcome. 

Then again she had been the idiot to try and deliver the box of tapes in person when she could have just easily mailed them to _his_ address. Maybe she was trying to deliver a more personal blow and Justin seeing her there was part of the act but he felt different, was different and being in his neighborhood for the first time showed another side of the story that her mind had not even considering wandering into. He still had hurt her bad, caused her reputation to practically be destroyed by the picture he decided to show to his buddy, her rapist. 

Something in Justin’s eyes however gave her a glimmer of hope and she realized that she was still so easily fooled by his smile. He had been cruel but was it possible that people could change? Could they all change? Excluding Bryce everyone else on the tapes had made one mistake. A mistake that had led her here. As she walked the silent streets she continued to ponder, consider any alternatives that could try and undo what was done. 

_No_. 

She had made her choice and she believed no one could change it. Mr. Porter had made sure of that and she was sure that nothing most certainly could be done now. She would try again tomorrow by mail this time to guarantee that there would be no more interferences from Justin, from any of them. She finally stopped her walk and decided to call the nearest uber to take home where she would most certainly go to as if nothing had changed.

* * *

Justin was startled by a pounce. “What the fuck!” He jolted upright to find Bryce standing over him like some wild animal who just found the display amusing to his own pleasure.

“Wakey wakey.” Bryce said with a chuckle. “You were so out of it last night dude, what’s shaking?”

_What’s shaking? Let’s see: Seth was a fucking prick as usual and Hannah Baker had shown up on my doorstep out of random._ _As if I wasn’t feeling guilty about it enough._ He was so prepared for some revolting comeback but the words refused to bulge so he just stared silently as Bryce waited for him to say something.

“I ---- It’s you know, the usual.”

Bryce seemed satisfied with his answer and just nodded. The best thing about Bryce was that he didn’t pry, he allowed Justin to go on with whatever he needed to do as long as he stuck by their one rule: _keep him clean._ If only Justin had understood what that meant a couple of nights back. “Marissa made eggs, bacon and all the good stuff ,” He said all too naturally. “Come eat if you want.”

Justin leaped from the couch. He was fucking starving and the Walkers always laid out a good spread to start off the day. Just that like that yesterday was already out of his mind and all he had to look forward to was basketball practice, girls and potentially more parties.

* * *

School was the usual. Students in the halls made way for the higher anarchy in society and cheered them on. Bryce took the praise as a boost to his ego naturally while his boys egged him on with more praise and occasionally slipping in talk about pussy in some regard. Justin scanned the crowds and immediately searched for Jessica. She was at her locker with Sheri engaged in a conversation about cheer or some other girl stuff that he showed clear disinterest. Walking towards them he took Jess by behind with a familiar ear to ear grin and smothered her with kisses who reacted with a laugh.

“And that’s my cue.” Sheri says with a smile, making her way to first period.

Justin’s attention remained on Jessica. “Did you miss me?”

“Is that even a question?” Jessica responds with a giggle as she kisses her boyfriend. 

“You won’t fucking believe what happened to me last night.” Justin says, his arms kept firmly wrapped around his girlfriend’s waist.

“What?” Jessica’s eyes peaked up with curiosity.

“Hannah Baker showed up on my doorstep.”

“Seriously?,” The sudden glare Jess gave Justin scared him. She had gone from sweet to just someone ready to kill a bitch in a matter of seconds. “Is she trying to take my _man_ now?”

Justin laughs, responding with another set of kisses in assurance. “Never. Still, it was fucking weird.”

“I used to be friends with her, remember? She was probably just being crazy as usual.”

It was probably true. Hannah had already hailed herself as someone capable of making her own drama, there was the thing with Marcus then the poems and the sole reason why Jess ended their friendship was due to thing that they both had for Alex. “Probably, still something seemed off about her.” 

  
Jessica gave Justin a quizzical look. “ Okay, I am like so confused right now. Like what have you done with my boyfriend?”

She wasn’t wrong. Why did he even give two fucks about Hannah Baker? He had even texted out several apologies to make sure she was okay and she rejected most of them. It didn’t excuse the shitty thing he had done in Bryce’s favor but he tried to make it right by her so as far as he was concerned, he was done. “No, you’re right.” Justin shrugs. “It’s probably nothing. I gotta get to first period anyway, I’ll see you after?”

Jess dismissed him casually. “I’ll probably see you at practice this afternoon.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

First period of the day was math with Ms Sanchez who actually made it bearable to some extent but that didn’t sugarcoat the fact he was behind and math happened to be Justin’s worst subject. Bryce had handed him some notes so he could just copy and recite their math test like he had done all the work but he had to be extra clever about it because she had eyes like a hawk.

The day continued to go by oddly smooth. Basketball practice being the obvious highlight, Justin scored and made the court his own while Zach gained a competitive streak much to the satisfaction of Coach Patrick. His loyal girlfriend smothered him afterwards in victory kisses.

Justin decided not to stay at Bryce’s tonight. He still accepted a dinner offering because his mother wouldn’t have anything prepared but he felt an obligation to at least check afterwards if she was in one piece after refusing to step into whatever argument she had gotten herself into with Seth. While it remained a silent admission, it was harder to picture his best friend after what had transpired between them. Justin continued to hold back because it was easier to live in denial than to accept the facts but when he wasn’t in the company of others that’s when those thoughts started to kick in but lately being around Bryce heightened all that.

They still hung out of course, Bryce seemed to brush everything aside as if nothing happened. Nothing did happen according to him and Justin out of loyalty kept it quiet. He would continue to keep it quiet because not only would he lose his girlfriend, he would lose everything.

No one seemed to be home. To translate: there were practically no sounds coming from the other side of the apartment that Amber Foley resided in but Justin knowing his mother knew that she was probably fucking high on something. There was something else though. Something that he found at his doorstep.

A box.

The fuck? Justin picked it up. It was the box he had seen with Hannah the other day. The same box she had clung to as if her own life depended on it ---- he’d soon find out _why_.

His phone buzzes with a sudden text.

**Zach:** _dude, did u hear?_

 **Justin:** _what?_

 **Zach:** _hannah baker tried to kill herself._

Justin blinked. Rereading the text twice to see if he had missed something then he looked down to the box of tapes now in his grasp. Now he was freaked, a little stunned too while he processed on what his next course of action was going to be.

Flipping open the box was his answer. Inside of it there was a box of tapes. Seven of them. 

Did his mom even own an appliance that played cassette tapes? _Probably not._ If there was anything remotely antique in the house then it had been probably pawned off for another stash of weed.

_Fuck._

He could go and see if Bryce owned a cassette player. The Walkers were loaded and he figured that they’d have a flare for antiques but at the same time, Justin felt that Bryce had played his part today so he decided to respond to Zach’s text instead.

**Justin:** _do u own a tape player?_

 **Zach:** _a tape player? I think my dad had one. why do u ask?_

 **Justin** _: can I come over?_


End file.
